


prey

by 0222fm



Series: 820 °C [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Demons, Drabble, F/F, dom vivi, this is like a prelude to a mediocre porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0222fm/pseuds/0222fm
Summary: viian, an exorcist, and haseul, a demon.





	prey

"thank you, thank you for saving my son!" an older woman was on her knees holding viian's hands with tears streaming down her face. "i can't ever repay you for what you've done -- you've saved him."

viian took a hand away from the woman's grasp and placed it over her touch, "it's simply my duty. no thanks necessary." with a few other comments passed and reassuring the family that their beloved boy was no longer in any danger, viian cleaned up her materials and left their home.

performing exorcisms used to be exhausting, but she had now performed enough of them to know when and how to use her energy. different demons demanded different techniques and she knew them all by heart. viian also knew when a trick was being played.

she entered the kitchen and placed the car keys on the counter top, the scraping sound of metal against the granite not feeling as mundane as it usually does. she wasn't alone.

"show yourself," her voice was thick, commanding, hoarse and she thumbed the wooden cross in her cloak's pocket. a dark pointed tail whipped around the corner of the kitchen island. viian only saw the end of the snake-like appendage; it was accompanied by labored breathing.

long and sharp nails tapped on top of the granite, only fingers visible. slowly, burgundy horns creeped over the counter's horizon and pin-straight black hair had shown itself, too. it's rare for a demon to have the amount of power it takes to materialize like this, so perfect and unblemished.

"name yourself, demon," viian's voice reverberated throughout the enclosed space as she kept her distance and her back tall.

the demon dragged a nail against the counter top, walking along the edge until it turned the corner, "haseul, but i'm probably something else in that little book of yours." the demon's words slithered, tongue darting out at the end of every breath, "they said you'd be like this."

viian didn't take her eyes away from the creature before her, nor did she move away as haseul approached her. she stood there, haseul's tame breath reaching her cheek.

"demanding" -- the demon fell to her knees, chest close to viian, eyes turning a deeper red -- "and ethereal."

she had seen many demons in her life, some even more brave than haseul, but very few were as alluring. viian drug her fingers through haseul's hair, gripping the bits between the demon's horns, "i've met god."

"so have i," haseul had fallen not once, but twice.

**Author's Note:**

> [requested by choerry_magic on twitter](https://twitter.com/choerry_magic/status/1156003849699639302) ([from a drabble game pls play too](https://twitter.com/_0222fm/status/1155969122565386240))


End file.
